


Repulsion

by NancyBrown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are like magnets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII. Prompt: jealousy

Someone will be alone when this is finished. Jack would be happy in a stable three-part system, regardless of the pieces, but John and Ianto are like magnets: attracted to the same centre, repelled when too close. Ianto's skin crawls with an equal mixture of horror and desire as John's lips mark his shoulders and the delicate ridges of his spine. Jack is warm under him, a burbling laugh in every breath he takes between kisses, a sensitive and taut friction as he glides their dicks together in one large hand.

John's voice is lower, dirtier, begging imprecations in a language Ianto doesn't speak but one that sends Jack's eyes fluttering in even greater arousal. He lets go of Ianto, reaches down between them to grab for John's, rubbing him between Ianto's thighs.

Jack says something Ianto doesn't understand. Ianto kisses the words away, and then Jack says, "Do you feel him? Tell me what you feel."

"He's hard between my legs," Ianto growls in Welsh. "But not as hard as you."

Jack thrusts his hips, rubbing off on Ianto's belly, balls hitting John's cock and making him bite down on Ianto's back. Ianto twists in pain, trying to dislodge the unwanted interloper. Jack wants John here, wants them both. Ianto wants Jack.

He sticks to Welsh, seducing Jack via his ears. "I want to fuck you." Jack gasps as Ianto reaches between them, rubbing a dry thumb against Jack's hole.

"Both of you," Jack says in English. "Inside me. I can take it."

"Oh yeah," John says, rolling off Ianto like a rug. He slaps Ianto's arse. "Move, Eye Candy."

The repulsion grows. He doesn't want John there, doesn't want the feel of his cock slithering against Ianto's as they push Jack past his boundaries together. But Jack is pleading. He nods.

Jack scoots his body to the end of the bed, gleeful. John's got the lube ready, unmindful of splatters and drips as he thrusts three wet fingers inside Jack without any preamble. Jack howls, and Ianto almost punches John, but Jack is grasping the sheets the same way he always does when Ianto fists him, or scalds him with hot wax, or draws slender lines of blood with the sharpest knife they own. Jack is intimately acquainted with pain-pleasure, loves it.

John's hand is thick inside Jack's arse. Jesus, it's hot to watch. Ianto drips lube onto himself, but only risks a quick tug or he'll pop.

"Now!" Jack demands, voice breaking, and John doesn't hesitate before climbing atop him like a spider, thrusting in with old familiarity. Ianto watches them, mouth dry as Jack's hole accepts John's cock greedily, beautifully. Is this what they look like when Ianto is fucking him? When Jack fucks him back? Tight and spread, thighs twitching with the muscle control holding them in place?

He steps up behind John's bony arse, grabs onto it as John pounds quickly into Jack whilst muttering, "Yeah, oh yeah, fuck." They were lovers for years, John knows Jack's body better then Ianto does, but instead of drawing out Jack's pleasure, John is seeking his own.

When John pulls out for another thrust, Ianto tugs on him, presses his own cock with his. The lube makes John's cock oily like a worm and hard to grasp as they shove into Jack with one motion.

Jack's groaning and sweating, squirming as John and Ianto match their pace. "More" is the only word Ianto understands, and he obliges, even as his knees complain at the low angle. Jack has never been this tight, never felt so good. Sparks race behind Ianto's eyes at the pressure, at the joined rhythm, at the stench of John's sweat dripping down his face and back, sticking Ianto to him. Jack is gorgeous spread out beneath them, his arsehole hot and stretched around them. John's head goes back and Ianto pays him back for the earlier bite by grabbing his throat with his own teeth. John squeals and his hips stutter, bumping Ianto hard as he jerks through his sudden orgasm, his come spurting inside Jack and over Ianto's cock.

Oh God, it's wet and tight, and John keeps thrusting, and Ianto's balls are so hard they're going to explode.

Jack's hand works over his own cock, slicking fast as he whines. Ianto can last until he comes, can hold this moment a little longer. Then John grabs Jack's cock and squeezes and Jack's entire body convulses.

Ianto doesn't see much after that, trapped inside the fire burning in his head, in his cock and balls. He shouts as he comes, and it's always good with Jack, always. The limp-body sensation is good, as the pleasure drains out of him. The blissful expression on Jack's face is good. The sight of Jack's arse leaking come is exceptionally good.

If Ianto is going to be the one who's alone after this, he's going to take these pieces with him. He throws himself down on the bed beside Jack, ignores that John does the same on the other side. Jack is their centre.

"Good, yeah?" John asks, in echo of Ianto's thoughts.

"Oh yeah," Jack says. He turns his head to see Ianto. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"I'm better than fine," John says, taking hold of Jack's chin and pulling him in for a wet kiss. This is a display. Ianto understands and ignores him.

"I'd love to see you two go at it when you get your breath back," says Jack, breaking the kiss.

"No," Ianto says, as John says, "Yes."

Jack grins. There's a shutter behind his eyes that Ianto almost misses. He'll get his way, Ianto knows. John's body will drape over his, fucking into him as Jack sits back amongst the pillows, masturbating to the sight. Jack will file it away as his own personal porn for later, capturing the line of Ianto's back and the cries he makes as John teases his prostate. Jack will close his eyes hundreds of years from now, and see John's mouth close over Ianto's cock, licking and sucking, head bobbing to Jack's direction. He will see Ianto try to push away from John as the magnetic poles collide, and he will replay the centuries-old porn, remembering them both with the stroke of his own hand.

"Ask me in an hour," Ianto says, and closes his eyes, feeling Jack's long body stretched warm against him. He lets Jack feel his heartbeat, lets him breathe Ianto's breath. Jack's throat makes a happy noise that's practically a purr. John yawns loudly and throws an arm over Jack. Arse.

Ianto is going to let the psychotic little monster fuck him, because someone is going to be alone when this is finished, and it's going to be Jack.


End file.
